Carol Marcus (Kelvin timeline)
and , 2260|Star Trek Into Darkness}} | Mother = | Occupation = science officer | PrevAssign = advanced weapons development group, Starfleet Command | Assign = | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = 50px|Badge image. Uniform sleeve image. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = blue | Hair Color = blonde | altimage = | altcaption = }} Carol Marcus was a Starfleet science officer who specialized in weapons technology. She was also the daughter of Admiral . Biography Carol Marcus was born in the year 2233 in New York City, New York on Earth. She was then raised in London, England when her father was stationed there.(Star Trek App; }}) :It is unclear when the prime reality version of Marcus was born beyond being born in the same decade, and as such it is unclear if the two incarnations share any of the same history. In a deleted scene, she tells Kirk that she picked up her accent when her mother raised her in London when her father was stationed there. Marcus enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2254. Her Starfleet commission was made official in 2258. The same year, she was appointed as a science officer at Starfleet Command. Carol Marcus received high marks in research and development, but fair marks with regards to working in a chain-of-command. At some point, she developed a theory based on a secondary speciality that she focused on in evolutionary biology. Her theory was that some weapons could "restore life on a dormant planet". (Star Trek (App)) :The app mentions that Carol Marcus was assigned to the AWD, but it is not made clear whether this is the first assignment out of the Academy, or she was put there later. In 2259, Marcus made her way onto the under the guise of "Caroline Wallace" because she was tracking a secret batch of long-range photon torpedoes that she knew her father had developed. While boarding the Enterprise, she lied about her orders, claiming her father had stationed her aboard the ship, when really she had no orders to be on the ship without her father's knowledge. Eventually, discovered that Marcus had lied, but he failed to tell Captain until later on, when convinced Kirk to open the torpedoes. Kirk assigned Marcus and Doctor to open a torpedo on a planetoid away from the Enterprise. Marcus and McCoy discovered that Khan had his fellow Augments inside of the photon torpedoes. Later, Marcus tried to convince her father not to destroy the Enterprise with the , but she was unsuccessful and her father merely beamed her onto the Vengeance. When she met her father, Marcus slapped her father and told him she was ashamed of him because he had worked with Khan. When Kirk and Khan boarded the ship, Marcus witnessed Khan kill her father by crushing his skull and had her leg broken. ( ) In 2260, Marcus stayed on the Enterprise for its first five-year mission of exploration. During that time, Marcus and the other science officers noticed Commander Spock spending more of his time alone. A week later, Marcus received permission from Kirk to join a landing party to New Vulcan in hopes of discussing the Helios Project with the Vulcans. Kirk advised her not to be late for the shuttlecraft down to the planet. When Spock joined the Sasaud following his pon farr, Marcus and Ensign then came up with a cure for him. Marcus and Chekov proposed to fool the transporter into thinking it was in orbit of Vulcan. Marcus also theorized that the pon farr cure was to return home in order to restore Vulcans' nervous systems. She, Chekov, Scotty, and Dr. McCoy were then given the go ahead to prep the transporters for the procedure. The procedure was successful in restoring Spock and the rest of the Sassaud to normal states. ( | }}) 2260s Marcus then accompained Captain KIrk, Dr. McCoy as they investigated the massacre on Khitomer. There she confirmed that weapons were the same as the one on the USS Vengeance. However, she and the landing party were then captured by the Klingons. ( ) Following that mission, Marcus accompanied Kirk and his landing party as they explored Hinrichs V. After her encounter with the Hinrichs 5 creature, Marcus saw that this creature had human DNA. ( | }}) When the Lantern rings were activated, the blue, violet and purple ones flew past Marcus on their way to the bridge. ( }}) Appendices Connections Background *Carol Marcus was portrayed by English actress Alice Eve in 2013's Star Trek Into Darkness. Appearances * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" 2261 * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" ** "Part 4" * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" }} External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet lieutenants category:uSS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:starfleet sciences personnel category:starfleet science officers category:2230s births